The invention relates to a decelerated hinge for furniture doors, in particular a hinge suitable for being applied on pieces of furniture provided with a face frame for fixing the hinges themselves.
In the furniture industry, for the purpose of supporting furniture doors in a swingable fashion, use is conventionally made of hinges comprising a fixed part connectable to the body of the piece of furniture and a movable part, consisting of a box, connectable to the door.
In the case of pieces of furniture with a face frame for fixing the hinges, typically used on the American market, the hinges themselves generally require the box to be connected to an arm of the fixed part by means of a single articulation pin.
In order to maintain the door in a closed position, the hinges further comprise suitable spring means, which can be, for example, in the form of two torsion springs placed in proximity to the side walls of the box, or else in the form of a leaf spring fixed inside the box in a central position and loaded in such a way as to draw the arm of the fixed part in closing direction of the hinge.
In order to decelerate the closing movement of the hinge, in the presence of side torsion closure springs, a linear decelerating device can be placed inside the box; depending on the available space left by the closure springs themselves, said device comprises a fluid-type decelerating cylinder arranged centrally and two return springs placed on opposite sides of the decelerating cylinder itself.
In the presence, on the other hand, of a leaf closure spring, or of any other constructive element placed in a central position in the box, it is impossible, due to lack of space, to house the known decelerating device inside the box itself, or in any case it would be necessary to further reduce the dimensions of such a decelerating device, already critical due to the little available space.